Between Us
by xj
Summary: Gojyo reminiscing. GojyoxSanzo. Not graphic. Slight sap. Read it.


Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs solely to Minekura Kazuya. Contrary to others, I don't wish to own Saiyuki, because I would never do a half decent job.  
  
A/N: Totally pointless drivel, without any real plot. Wrote this pairing, because it is highly underrated. (GojyoxSanzo) I apologise for any OOC- ness, it's my first fiction. Sorry.  
  
Sap towards the end.  
  
--  
  
He looks damn angelic in his sleep. Gojyo stifled a chuckle, and mentally added only in his sleep, when his mouth is shut. No cusses, no curses, no sneer or derisive snorts. Unconsciously, he reached over to Sanzo, and brushed the errant blonde strands off the corrupted monk's face. Gojyo pulled the covers over Sanzo, and lay beside him once again, casually draping an arm over Sanzo's waist, savoring the warmth the beautiful monk provided.  
  
Lying so close to Sanzo, Gojyo remembered the first time they had sex. It had felt more than sex, with no strings attached. Gojyo remembered the day with such crystal clarity.  
  
--  
  
Winter had been coming soon, the air was chilly, autumn leaves scattered the ground. And it had been a long day, after yet another youkai ambush, they were separated from Hakkai and Goku. Goku had been wounded slightly, Hakkai, being the healer, went to Goku, that was when the huge number of youkais blocked Hakkai and Goku from his vision. There were a larger number of youkai than usual, and so, by the time they had defeated all, Goku and Hakkai were nowhere in sight. More importantly, Hakuryuu was seen nowhere as well. Sanzo had sustained a slight injury on his left calf, and would have trouble walking, and he, well, he was just too damn tired from all the fighting.  
  
The two of them just continued to walk along the road, Gojyo tagged behind Sanzo although he could walk damn hell faster than the limping Sanzo could. After two hours or so of no conversation, Gojyo had felt bored, and really tired. The bargirl from the previous town was a wildcat in bed, she really tired him out, plus the ridiculously huge numbers of youkai, and he was shagged beyond words. Despite know that the conversation would end in some name-calling argument that he knew would irritate him to no ends, he decided to indulge in it, because the silence was getting on his nerves, for the first time he wished the monkey was here.  
  
"Hey corrupt monk, I'm fucking tired. Let's stop." He didn't include his last reason for wanting to stop though, the monk would have refused flatly. Despite his determination and unwillingness to admit his weaknesses, Sanzo was weakened quite drastically. His limping had become more pronounced, and his breathing came harder and harsher.  
  
"No." came the sharp clipped reply. "If you stop, I'm not waiting. I'll be better off without you anyway."  
  
"Quit being such an ass will you. You look like you need the rest more than me anyway." Gojyo drawled. " If you walk anymore, you're going to collapse. Why don't you stop, and let me take a look at that leg of yours. Quit acting tough. You're the idiot who's slowing us down, we're not going to get far at this snail's pace that you've been traveling at." Gojyo knew his jibe had hit home. Sanzo hated being weak, or being a burden. He had more than often told them that if they were burdens, he would leave them behind, be it Hakkai, Gojyo or even Goku. Fuck. Gojyo knew where he stood with the monk; it was okay if the high and mighty Sanzo were to leave him behind, but the monkey? Goku idolized Sanzo, Sanzo was everything to Goku, like a surrogate parent. Sanzo should not leave Goku behind if anything.  
  
After a prolonged silence, came "fine, but if you try anything, you horny bastard, off goes your head."  
  
They walked towards a large tree and rested below it. Gojyo bandaged Sanzo's leg with the end of Sanzo's pristine robe. The cut had been a deep one, a long bloody gash. Again, Gojyo marveled at Sanzo's willpower, any other man he knew would have crumpled under from walking two hours with a cut like this. Sanzo was more of a cockroach then he was. A mental image of Sanzo's head on a cockroach's body with two long blonde feelers rose unbidden in his mind, and he had to fight to resist a chuckle.  
  
The memory of rest of the journey seemed a little hazy. It had been about 3 months ago, sadly, Gojyo's memory wasn't as good as he have liked it to be. There were days where he couldn't even remember the name of the girl he screwed the night before. At least these days, he knew the name of the guy he screwed nightly.  
  
--  
  
Sanzo. Sanzo. Sanzo. Sanzo. Sanzo. Sanzo. The amethyst-eyed blonde, a tall statuesque, lean muscled corrupted monk, with the face of an angel, yet with a mouth that even cussing drunkards would fear.  
  
--  
  
They found a hut that night, it had belonged to an elderly couple, and they had a spare room. However, there had been only one bed. The elderly woman said she would spread a futon out on the floor for one of them. They played cards over who got the bed, and Gojyo won it. Gojyo had cheated to win it but it didn't bother him, Sanzo deserved to sleep on the floor sometimes.  
  
Gojyo lay on the mattress that was slightly dusty from lack of use, but it did not bother him, the blanket was dusty as well, but good enough for him. He wasn't picky after all, like the Sanzo Houshi Sama lying on the hard futon below him. He briefly wondered what Sanzo was thinking, and he realized he didn't have to wonder. Sanzo would be in his morose mood, as if he wasn't bad enough on usual days. He saw a slight drizzle. The rain always had a negative effect on Sanzo. Gojyo turned to face Sanzo, and saw the blonde monk wasn't lying down at all; he was sitting cross-legged. Staring out at the window.  
  
Sanzo had a blank stare on. It was as if he was looking at the rain, without actually seeing the rain. Gojyo thought he saw very brief flashes of pain, and the barest hint of tears.  
  
"You wanna share the bed Sanzo?" Gojyo asked, slightly concerned. He had never seen Sanzo with any expression other than irritation.  
  
--  
  
The rain's pitter-patter grounded against his nerves. Memories of Koumyou Sanzo seemed more vivid than usual. His master was the only person to ever show him affection. The serene smile, kind eyes, was etched forever in his heart. After witnessing his master's death, he closed his heart. Somehow, Goku had wormed his way in with his unadulterated innocence; Hakkai had unknowingly found his way in, with his understanding. Both of them not here, and Sanzo not knowing how they were right now got on his nerves. Sanzo knew he should trust the both of them; after all they were old enough. He did, but it didn't stop him from wondering how they were doing.  
  
The pain seemed more aching this night, without Hakkai to sit with him and share their mutual pain through the wordless silence. They drank together on some nights, others, they just faced the window together, waiting for the rain to stop, reliving each moment of their past. He heard Gojyo talking to him, but the words didn't penetrate the haze of pain he was in. Sanzo hated being weak. He hated himself with a vengeance. He had sort of relied on Hakkai for company when it rained. Now that Hakkai was here, it felt so much harder to deal with the pain.  
  
A nagging little voice told him Gojyo was here. Gojyo didn't really understand, but Gojyo also went through his own share of a twisted childhood. He stared at the rain a bit more, and decided. To hell with the consequences. And he called out to Gojyo.  
  
--  
  
Sanzo didn't reply him, and continued staring. Then suddenly his head turned, and stared straight at Gojyo. His amethyst eyes were filled with pain, and he said simply, "Gojyo".  
  
Gojyo understood all the hidden meanings behind that one emotion filled word. Sanzo was asking him for company, for assurances, for comfort. Gojyo knew that it was Hakkai who usually stayed with Sanzo on rainy nights. Both had some problems with the rain. Problems were an understatement; it was more of deeply etched memories.  
  
Gojyo reached over and pulled Sanzo up on the bed, held him in his tanned arms. Gojyo remembered Sanzo was surprising soft, and warm. He even smelt good. Gojyo wouldn't deny that he was attracted to Sanzo at times, who wouldn't be? The arrogance only added to his attraction. Gojyo was weird in that way, the more unattainable a person was, the more Gojyo wanted to possess her/him.  
  
At times, he really felt as perverted as what Goku thought him. He had fantasies about so many people. He was attracted to Hakkai from the start, Hakkai had seemed so pliable, and pleasant. Sanzo had been the "sacred" one, untouchable, unattainable, unfathomable. Goku, thank god he did not fantasize about Goku. The monkey was like a innocent boy-monkey, whose naïveté was surpassed only by his appetite. He even fantasized once about Homura. It was weird, how his reveries were only about men. He figured it was because he took women so often that he wondered what it would be like with a man. He had done it with Hakkai once, but it didn't continue, as he did not want to jeopardize their friendship. It had been awkward the next morning. He briefly wondered about how Goku and Hakkai were doing, he didn't worry though, because they could take care of themselves. It was a weird sort of trust they had.  
  
At that moment when he held Sanzo, he felt a surge of lust. Damn it. Sanzo seemed so frail and vulnerable, how could he think of sex. Shit. He mentally cursed himself, and just held Sanzo tenderly.  
  
--  
  
Gojyo's warm steady arms surprised Sanzo when they reached out for him, he didn't expect Gojyo to touch him. He didn't really know what he was expecting when he called out to Goyjo, but it was certainly not this. Gojyo's arms encircled him, and held him to the warmth and comforting embrace. Sanzo felt at ease. He decided that it wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
Then he felt Gojyo kiss him gently, as if afraid of breaking him. All his indignant responses that should have welled up, seemed dormant. He should have felt disgusted, offended, violated, but somehow, the kiss had felt right. He sighed softly.  
  
--  
  
Gojyo looked down at Sanzo's face, he gingerly shifted slightly Sanzo slightly, and kissed Sanzo softly. His actions puzzled him. Sure, he was turned on by Sanzo, but he would not make the first move. Sanzo looked up and stared at Gojyo in confusion. And then heard a soft sigh. Gojyo took that as permission granted, and the rest was history, as he just kissed Sanzo again, with more passion and more fervour. Sanzo had been slow to respond, but all his icy façade had melted away after the second kiss...  
  
--  
  
Gojyo idly toyed with the silken strands on Sanzo's head while reminiscing. Gojyo stared at the beautiful, supposedly celibate monk in his arms. Sanzo and him had begun it that night, and they hadn't stopped since. Gojyo in his own way remained faithful. It was his unspoken promise to Sanzo. Sanzo, became nicer to Gojyo on somedays; not hitting Gojyo as hard with his fan, and not so often. It was also his unspoken promise.  
  
Between the both of them, was a wealth of unspoken words. In bed and out of it, they were lovers and "enemies". Yet, the bond between them had strengthened. Goyjo knew at that moment, that he could not lose Sanzo. He did not know when did this protective urge set in, but he just knew it did. In his arms, Sanzo stirred slightly. Gojyo whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
His words surprised himself. Yet, he did not doubt them. In the 3 months that they shared, a strong rapport had been built between them. Sex had started out as a need between them, his from pure lust, Sanzo's probably from his lack of sex in the past. However, the sex slowly turned into something stronger, more powerful. It wasn't always slow and passionate, at times they were hard and fast, at times, painful. But it was always the same; they always shared the same explosive climax. Sex became making love in time.  
  
"I know." Gojyo heard Sanzo say. He felt vaguely disappointed. Then he heard, "I love you too."  
  
"I won't leave you." He heard the words come out from his mouth. "I swear."  
  
"I know." Came the reply. "I.."  
  
"Gojyo cut him off, "you too." And he smiled. A smile, not the smirk he carries around.  
  
Sanzo looked straight at Gojyo and smiled a beatific smile.  
  
They lay in the same position, limbs entwined, with smiles on their faces, for a long time. Most the love in the world contained in the few inches of space between them. The rest of the love, were shining in their eyes.  
  
Love. You never know when it begins; it is like a force that draws two people together. Holds them together, binds them together. Love.  
  
-The End-  
  
Footnotes: Took longer than expected, so I cut the ending short. :/ Hope you had a good time reading. =) 


End file.
